Un Anormal Programa de Entrevistas a lo Muggle
by Antonella Lovegood
Summary: En "algún lugar de Escocia" una bonita quinceañera ha sido elegida para presentar el futuro programa mas visto de la televisión mágica.Y acepto porque ¿quien no querría entrevistar a los salvadores del mundo mágico y sus allegados?
1. Nuevo éxito de la televisión mágica

-En algún lug_ar _de Escocia-

-Entonces las condiciones del trabajo son:  
>Que no debo relacionarme con ellos.<br>Que no puedo hacerles mis propias preguntas, pero debo hacerles las de los demás.  
>Que ellos no deben saber quién soy.<p>

-Correcto señorita, y le dejaremos elegir su seudónimo con libertad.

-Acepto, esta oportunidad es invaluable-la sonrisa que ella mostraba en ese momento era para retratar, una sonrisa lobuna, de medio lado, que vaticinaba que grandes y divertidas cosas estaban a punto de ocurrir.

-En otro lugar de Escocia-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville estaban entrando al concurrido Gran Comedor en una aparentemente normal noche de su séptimo año. Estas dos parejas y sus dos amigos sí que iban a sorprenderse mucho esa noche, pero no solo ellos, todos los que se hallaban allí también.

_-¡BIENVENIDOS! Los estábamos esperando, el Trío de Oro, y veo que llegan también con los miembros faltantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore ¿me equivoco?_-la chica que los había sorprendido hablando por un micrófono y acercándose a una velocidad sorprendente a las puertas por donde acababan de entrar era rubia y de ojos azules, de estatura baja, no mediría más que un metro cincuenta sin sus tacos, tenía su pelo largo hasta la cintura y una piel asombrosamente blanca, vestía lo que parecía ser un vestido muggle, corto y verde esmeralda, de fiesta. Mirando los rasgos de su cara se pondría notar que tenía un cierto parecido con Luna, pero su apariencia cuidada, y el remplazo de su mirada soñadora por una curiosa y una sonrisa pícara que parecía decir "se algo que tú no" absorbía cualquier rastro de similitud que los ojos de los presentes pudieran notar.

-¿Quién eres?-Harry cambio su mirada perpleja por una acusadora.

-_Um, veo que vas directo al grano ¿eh, Harry Potter? Pues no te puedo decir quién soy, pero sí que vine a hacer aquí. Llámame Lunática._-y le tendió la mano, la extraña joven que se ve se había ganado su apodo honradamente, le tendió la mano a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Por dentro estaba que gritaba de euforia, pero lo sabía disimular, las clases de actuación de algo le sirvieron, se ve.

-¿Lunática?-Hermione habló en tu tono alto, agudo, casi histérico-¿Y qué rayos está haciendo aquí?

_-Pues eso es lo que iba a explicar en cuanto llegaran, pero primero siéntense._-dijo nuestra Rubia, en un tono sereno.

Harry y sus amigos poco dispuestos estaban a seguir las órdenes de esta extraña desconocida, salvo Luna, que con una sonrisa enigmática se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Viendo que ellos no mostraban señales de hacerlo, una poderosa animaga se propuso a intervenir.

-Alumnos, por favor, tomen asiento y guarden silencio. Vamos a escuchar lo que nuestra sorpresiva invitada tiene para decir-habló la directora McGonnagal por medio de un _sonorus._

Nuestra "invitada", haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón por todo el Gran Comedor, camino lentamente hacia el atril delante de la mesa de los profesores, como si fuera la dueña del lugar y se apoyó con un brazo en el atril, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, desde un costado.

_-Imagino que se preguntaran que estoy haciendo aquí, pues les diré, soy la anfitriona del nuevo éxito de la televisión mágica ¡__**Un Anormal Programa de Entrevistas a lo Muggle**__!_

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, de la nada apareció una gran pantalla de televisión, visible desde todo el lugar, mostraba tres veces Gran Comedor, con diferentes personas, salvo por una. Lunática estaba parada allí, haciendo lo mismo en cada pantalla, sonriendo de manera lobuna.

-En el mismo lugar de Escocia, en otro momento-

_-Así como pueden ver en la pantalla, querido público, estoy en el Gran Comedor del Instituto Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero, a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar, no estoy en el mismo momento. Amigos ¡que estoy con las tres generaciones!_

James estaba perplejo ¿pero cómo no estarlo? Se supone que estaban en medio de la guerra... ¿¡Y aparece esta linda chica a decirles que están en un programa de televisión!?¿¡Que rayos era la televisión?! No malinterpreten, le parecía sumamente divertida la idea ¿y quiénes serían los chicos de otros tiempos? ¿estarían sus hijos allí? ¿habría tenido hijos con Lily? pero... ¿que acaso no podría entrevistarlos luego de acabar con Voldemort?

-¡Genial!-escucho exclamar a Sirius detrás de él, conociéndolo, seguramente pensaba solo en que la chica era bonita.

-bla bla bla Escocia, en oootro momento-

Esto era raro, desde que la bonita chica rubia los recibió diciendo "_¡BIENVENIDOS! Los estábamos esperando, el Trío de Plata..._" Albus noto lo raro de la situación ¿cómo sabía esta chica como se llamaban él y sus amigos a sí mismos cuando estaban solos? Ella no le daba buena espina, a James seguro lo engañaba, era guapa y él seguro intentaría conquistarla, pero a Albus no, averiguaría de qué se trataba todo esto.

Al parecer Scorpius noto su inquietud y su semblante serio porque se acercó a él, puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo por lo bajo:

-Albus, relájate, seguro esto es algo divertido. Mira allá-señalo la pantalla-¿soy el único que nota que esos son nuestros padres de jóvenes?

Y Albus lo noto, en la pantalla aparecía su padre, notablemente más joven y con la expresión que seguro llevaba él mismo en el rostro: confusión y seriedad. También, en otro lado de la misma pantalla, aparecían los que, gracias a un montón de fotos viejas, pudo reconocer como sus abuelos.

-En las tres pantallas-

-_Ahora amigos, dejemos a nuestros chicos comer, que seguro tienen hambre, volvemos del corte cuando terminen. Recuerden enviar sus lechuzas con sus preguntas para nuestros amigos_-hizo un ademán abarcando los tres comedores-_a "Lunática", ellas sabrán donde encontrarme._

Y, dando un guiño a una cámara invisible ubicada en el techo, desapareció.


	2. Primeras preguntas y ciertas visitas

-En algún lugar de Escocia-

Aquella a la que llamamos Lunática está sentada sola en una pequeña habitación. En su rostro no hay señales de aquella picardía que mostró cuando la conocimos pero se puede admirar una pequeña pero bella sonrisa en su boca. Lu pega un pequeño salto de repente, pues su teléfono está sonando.

-_Lunática al habla_-dice al contestar, y cambia la cara curiosa y sorprendida por una de entusiasmo puro cuando escucha la voz al otro lado del teléfono contestarle-_¡No tienes idea de lo que es esto! Estoy conociendo a la tercera generación, a Lily Evans, a Remus Lupin ¡A Luna Lovegood!_-mientras escucha lo que dice la voz a través del teléfono asiente energéticamente, momentáneamente inconsciente de que su interlocutor no la puede ver-_Me muero de ganas de ver sus caras cuando lleguen los invitados, se que va a haber llantos, risas, abrazos…_-corta repentinamente lo que estaba diciendo, pone una cara notablemente triste al escuchar algo al otro lado de la línea y luego, con entusiasmo claramente fingido dice:-_Oh, por supuesto, hablamos luego. Te quiero_-y se corta la conversación.

Lunática se frota las sienes un poco, toma agua de una botella cercana, recompone su sonrisa lobuna y pícara y desaparece.

-En otro lugar allí por Escocia, un lugar donde fácilmente puedes aprender magia…-

Harry estaba atónito, pero aun así apenas apareció la comida se puso a cenar. Lo mismo hicieron las cuatro mesas, charlando no tan ávidamente como siempre, sino más.

-¿De qué creen que trate esto? ¿Cómo es eso de televisión?-pregunto Harry.

-Pues bueno, creo que sé un poco de que va todo esto ¿recuerdan el título del programa? "Entrevistas a lo Muggle" Me parece que nos van a entrevistar como en esos programas muggles, y el público enviara las preguntas-como siempre, Hermione había sido la primera en pensar una respuesta, todos la escuchaban atentos.

-No es solo eso ¿soy el único que noto que en una de las pantallas aparecían los padres de Harry? Y en otra también estab…-pero Ron no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Harry, quien había estado tomando jugo de una copa, le escupió en la cara.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Si Harry, creo que si eran tus padres, eran iguales a las fotografías, y Remus y Sirius estaba al lado, jóvenes-intervino Ginny.

-Y en otra parte de la pantalla aparecían…-pero Ron, otra vez, no pudo continuar.

-¡Pero es imposible que se trate de mis padres! Eso significaría que esa chica nos entrevista a nosotros ahora, y a ellos en el pasado.

-Tiene sentido, porque en otra parte de…-intento Ron, ya un poco desesperado, de nuevo.

-Chicos, si aparecen los padres de Harry ¿creen que también saldrán los míos?-Neville interrumpió, nuevamente, a Ron. Y Harry le iba a contestar, pero no pudo porque…

-¡Escuchen!-bramo cierto pelirrojo que no necesitamos nombrar-Intento decirles que en la tercera parte de la pantalla aparecían unos chicos parecidos a nosotros. Si aparecemos nosotros ahora, y los padres de Harry en el pasado ¿no creen que esos podrían ser nuestros hijos, en el futuro?

Hubo un silencio notable por parte de los cinco jóvenes, quienes miraba a Ron entre asustados y sorprendidos, y Hermione, que estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, lo rompió.

-Ron ¿notaste eso tu solo?-su perplejidad era sincera.

Ron bufó y dijo la frase que nosotros conocemos de sobra:-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa, Hermione.

-"Poco" tiempo antes de eso-

-La chica era muy bonita-comento Sirius con la boca llena. Apenas había aparecido, él atacó la comida.

-Sí, bueno, era bonita ¿pero cómo es eso de que le digamos Lunática?-pregunto Remus, claramente intrigado por el robo de su apodo.

-Bueno, esto es muy misterioso la verdad. Eso de hacer un programa de entrevistas en mitad de la guerra ¿Quién pensó en eso?-cuestiono, incrédulo, James.

Lily, que desde una parte cercana en la mesa de Gryffindor escuchaba la conversación, se paró y se sentó enfrente de los Merodeadores.

-Tienes razón Potter,-Evans no dio tiempo a el grupo para sorprenderse, porque siguió hablando- lo que es mas ¿vieron a los chicos en las otras partes de las pantallas?

-Estaban tan sorprendidos como nosotros-apunto, pensativo, Remus.

-Sí, y estaban en el Gran Comedor…

-¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros estamos en el Gran Comedor y…

-¡Déjame terminar, Potter!- exclamo enojada Lily, y, vuelta hacia Remus de nuevo dijo:-ellos pueden estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros, pero no creo que estén en el mismo momento.

La comprensión brilló en el rostro del licántropo.

-¡Y puede que esos chicos sean estudiantes del futuro! Del pasado no creo, sus túnicas se veían un poco más modernas.

Y así continuaron hablando Remus y Lily, básicamente, llegando a las mismas conclusiones que la segunda generación, mientras que Sirius pensaba en la chica que les llevo a toda esta locura y James pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía la pelirroja con esa actitud detectivesca.

-Bastante tiempo después (unos pocos añitos)-

Albus no reacciono a las preguntas de sus amigos hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de Rose, Scorpius y él estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin con ella comiendo en silencio, y eso servía para él pero se ve que para ellos no y se pusieron a hablar de algo a lo que Albus no prestaba atención.

Al ver que su amigo no había escuchado nada le contaron la conclusión que sacaron de la situación: básicamente la misma que las generaciones anteriores, salvo que no entendían quién era ese chico idéntico a James y de que tiempo venía.

-Imagino que ese es mi abuelo, lo reconozco de fotos, también a mi abuela. Él y sus amigos son los Merodeadores Originales-hablo sumamente sereno Albus.

Rose gimió, ya con presenciar la actitud de los Merodeadores II le era suficiente a la prefecta, ahora también tendría que ver (y sin poder hacer nada) el comportamiento de los originales ¡Los Originales!

Scorpius, divertido, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amiga y le dijo:-Tranquila pelirroja, recuerda que ellos ya no existen.

Rose, un poco más calmada, le sonrió. Albus los miraba aguantándose una risa ¿Cuándo iban a notar esos dos que eran el uno para el otro?

-Me canse de hacer esto, así que ahora lo vamos a hacer general-

Lunática apareció en el salón, sonriente como siempre y, al lado del atril, gritó:-_¡Estamos en vivo!_-todos se sobresaltaron y se giraron para verla-_¿Ya todos terminaron de comer? Canutos, Ron, guárdense sus respuestas_-Sirius, Fred II y Ron, cerraron sus bocas apenas dijo esto-_Imagino que el público estará impaciente por leer las cartas, pero primero, démosle paso a algunos invitados_-y tan pronto como dijo esto, en las tres salas las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a unos sorpresivos invitados.

En la época de los Merodeadores en el Gran Comedor aparecieron unas cuantas personas, Arthur y Molly ahora Weasley, Gideon y Fabián Prewett, Alastor Moody, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks (cargando a una niña dormida), Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. Causo conmoción, claro, pero no hubo comentarios.

El Trío de Oro, por su parte, se sorprendió al ver que toda la familia Weasley (menos Fred, incluida Fleur), los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, un chico que Luna reconoció como Rolf Scarmander, Andrómeda Tonks(más vieja, y esta vez cargando un bebe).

En cuanto a la Tercera Generación, recibieron pocas visitas: Teddy Lupin, Victorie, Dominique, Lucy y Molly Weasley, y la verdad, no quedaron muy sorprendidos. Las Weasley fueron directamente a sentarse a sus mesas pero Teddy tuvo que dar mil y un rodeos saludando a sus conocidos para luego sentarse junto a Victorie y su hermano en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Los que recibieron a los invitados rápidamente los pusieron al tanto de la situación, justo como Lunática quería.

-_Ahora bien, recibimos apenas dos cartas. Ya saben, recién comenzamos así que eso es normal. Vamos con la primera, y recuerden presentarse antes de responder_-Y Lunática callo mientras una lechuza dorada se posaba en el atril y le entregaba unos sobres-_. Gracias._

**Superhero** dijo:

5 de Septiembre de 2014, 23:18

¿esta regulus black presente?  
>si es asi...<br>Regulus: ¡TE ADMIRO!, eres uno de los personjes mas valiente y hermosos de los que he leido, me parece increible que alguien como tu no sea tomado en cuenta cuando eres simplemente un ejemplo de valor puro :')  
>Albus severus: aqui entre nos, ¿te sientes bien al estar en slytherin?<br>james&harry: ¿que es lo que tienen las pelirrojas!  
>Remus:eres la persona mas noble y dulce del mundo, espero que lo sepas<p>

sin mas que agragar espero sus respuestas  
>nos vemos<br>Saludos desde la sala comun de Slytherin  
>-Marie Bleckter<p>

En la época de los Merodeadores, todas las miradas se dirigieron a un sonrojado Slytherin que solo pudo contestar con un:

-Eh… gracias, no tengo idea porque piensas que soy tan valiente, pero gracias de todos modos. Y soy Regulus Black, estoy en Slytherin y tengo 16.

-_¡Pero que mono! ¿Lo han visto televidentes? Un chico modesto, eso es lo que nosotras queremos_-y señaló a Regulus, que estaba más rojo todavía.

A Sirius eso no pareció caerle muy bien, esa conquista iba a ser difícil. James vio la cara de su amigo, no aguanto y lanzo una carcajada.

-_¡Muy bien! Ahora, querido Albus, por favor responde_-le pidió amablemente Lunática al azabache, quien se paró para contestar.

-Soy Albus Potter. Por supuesto que me siento bien con estar en Slytherin, la casa no hace al mago-su tono solemne callo los futuros comentarios de algunos prejuiciosos.

-¡Y que este en Slytherin no significa que no sea valiente!-lo defendió Rose, parándose a su lado, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Solo significa que tiene cantidades exorbitantes de carisma y astucia-Scorpius se levantó lentamente y coloco su codo en el hombro de su amigo, y con lo dicho, aumento su sonrojo.

James estaba sorprendido ¿un descendiente suyo en Slytherin? Bueno... si que era raro pero no por eso lo desheredaría. Sirius no parecía pensar lo mismo, al parecer, lo desheredaría a pesar de que ni siquiera viene de él la herencia. En cuanto a Harry, le dio igual, si el chico era su hijo iba a estar orgulloso de el independientemente de en que casa quedara.

-_¡Ay! Ustedes son muy tiernos, que lealtad… ojala y todos tuviéramos amigos así_-Lu se refregó un poco el ojo como si estuviera a punto de llorar y continuo-_. Ahora sí, volviendo a las preguntas: James, Harry, ¿podrían responder?_

-Soy James Potter, tengo 17 y soy un orgulloso león. La pregunta no es que tienen las pelirrojas, sino que tenemos los Potter con las pelirrojas-dijo un tanto arrogante James-. Hace generaciones que nos casamos con pelirrojas.

Harry, que se había sonrojado como nadie, miro sorprendido la pantalla.

-Eso no lo sabía-y su entrecejo fruncido lo demostraba-. Pero da igual, soy Harry James Potter, soy Gryffindor, tengo 18 y en mi caso no es que tienen las pelirrojas, es que tiene Ginny.

La chica en cuestión hizo algo típico en los Weasley, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

James no se lo podía creer, el chico en la pantalla era idéntico a él, tal vez algunos pocos rasgos diferentes y era un poco mas bajo de estatura, pero era idéntico. Salvo los ojos, tenía los ojos de Lily.

-_Bueno chicos, quiero agradecer a Superhero por ser el primero en enviar carta, que de a poco se empieza ¿eh?_-nuevamente hablaba a una cámara invisible-¡_Ahora sigamos con las preguntas!_-y apenas dijo esto último, abrió el otro sobre.

**Emma Astoria** dijo:

6 de Septiembre de 2014, 00:22

¿Rose y Scorpius andan en algo?

¿Quien es el cerebro en cada grupo? (Merodeadores, Trio de Plata, Trio de Oro, etc...)

Adoro a los merodeadores tanto I como II! un saludo!

Admiro mucho a Luna y a Hermione, nunca dejen de ser como son.

Hagrid, eres una ternura con patas!

¡Estuvo muy bueno el fic, por favor continualo!

Un beso,  
>Lu<p>

El mencionado estaba mas rojo que un tomate, mientras su mejor amigo se reía a carcajada limpia y Rose salto en defensa propia:

-¡Eh! Que nosotros no estamos planeando nada, los bromistas aquí son esos bobos de los Merodeadores-y señalaba a James S y sus amigos-. Ah, y por cierto, soy Rose Weasley, tengo 16 y voy a Gryffindor.

Las chicas de esa generación, por su parte, se aguantaban la risa que Albus, y ahora Lunática dejaban ver al mundo.

-_Entonces, siguiente pregunta ¿quién es el cerebro de cada grupo?_

-Pues en los Merodeadores el cerebro es Lunático-respondieron los dos James al unísono. Se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas-. Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, tengo 17, Gryffindor de pura cepa y Cornamenta en los Merodeadores II-continuo, esta vez, solo uno.

James se sorprendió un montón ¡un hijo, nieto o loquesea suyo lo sucedería como Cornamenta! ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-_¿Trío de Plata?_-pregunto Lunática.

-Pues es obvio que el cerebro es Rose-dijo con toda naturalidad Albus.

-Es mentira, se podría decir que nos turnamos porque somos los tres unos pequeños genios-desmintió la pelirroja abrazando a sus amigos.

-_E imagino que no es necesario para ninguno que les digamos cual era el cerebro del Trío de Oro_-Lunática hizo que tosía, mientras cada tanto soltaba un "Hermione" bastante audible. Causo varias risas en el Gran Comedor.

En cuanto los Merodeadores escucharon el saludo y el cumplido tanto Canutos como Cornamentas sonrieron de esa manera boba y arrogante que los caracterizaba.

Luna, al escuchar la siguiente parte se sonrojo un poco y sonrió sinceramente a Lunática, quien leía la carta. Por el lado de Hermione, sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y dijo un bajo pero audible "Gracias" antes de que Lu siguiera leyendo.

-_"¡Hagrid, eres una ternura con patas!"_-acababa de leer esta cuando el hombretón de los tres comedores se sonrojo del color del cabello de un Weasley-_ Bueno, eso fue todo, ese es el final de la transmisión de hoy. Pueden enviar sus lechuzas a "Lunática" y ellas sabrán donde encontrarme, mientras tanto, los Hogwatstianos y sus invitados se irán a dormir y mañana continuaremos con el programa. Muchas gracias nuevamente a Superhero y Emma Astoria por sus cartas, ¡Adiós!_-y, diciendo eso último, desapareció y se cortó la transmisión.


End file.
